Burn into darkness
by Neka0189
Summary: -One-Shot- In the early years of becoming vampires, Stefan finds himself staked and paralysed on the floor of a burning cottage. Still seeking murderous revenge on any human that crosses his path and fuming from being forced into vamperism, Damon reluctantly shows he still cares for his brother.


**[Found this document in the recesses of my computer, thought I'd upload just to share with people. I think 'Saviour Sam' from what I remember when I wrote this scene, was a skilled vampire hunter who was using witchcraft to pinpoint his next kill. I dunno, I just always like the scenes when the brothers act really brotherly and through all their differences and fights, they will always put each other first. Anywhoo, enjoy. :D] **

Stefan could do nothing but lay through the agony that burst from his chest. Fire was everywhere. Inside his body, pulsing from the stake wounds, surrounding each side of the cabin walls, tearing up to the sky. It was less than a meter from him, reaching closer to drag this demon back to hell. And there was no escape. He had no energy or strength left to fight or flee. He felt his skin begin to shrivel, the effects of a dying vampire and idly watched as the skin on his hand paled to a sickly white and as the veins protruded like scribbled patterns. Somehow, he imagined, being staked and trapped in a burning building would have been more chaotic than what it felt, but his body was drained and he just wanted to leave the world for good. Whether it be the nothingness he had always feared or hell. He heard one of the roof rafters cave in, crumpling to the floor beside him. No sooner had it done that, did he feel the flickering of flames, snatching at his ankles, burning his trouser leg and happily roasting his flesh.

_Stefan! _He could of sworn he had heard. But his ears ringed from the silence of death. It was impossible to tell whether he had imagined it or not. _Stefan! _It was a man. Nearby. Or fast approaching. And was definitely his name. _I'll get you out, brother! _Damon? If he had the will to laugh, he would of done. What a cruel trick for his mind to play upon. His brother, a heroic saviour of all people. Why would he even think that!? He was the last person who would be saving him. There was a whooshing sound and something heavy slammed into his side, throwing him through the cold air, away from the fire.

But he was still pushed against something, being carried at high speed. A distant crunch signified that the cottage had collapsed. Maybe he was dead after all? Wouldn't that of been better?

A horrid squelching noise, as the stake was removed, disturbed the heavy breathing next to him, as the renewed pain doubled and rippled through each of his organs. He was alive. Alive as what a vampire could be. Pain felt good.

The haze that had misted his eyesight lifted, as he snapped open his eyes again, blinking blindly up at the person looming over him. Stefan bared his fangs in a pathetic attempt, ready for a fight if need be. But Damon frowned and shook his head, breathing a quiet sigh of blessed relief. "I save your ass and you hiss at me now?"

**"W-What happened?"**

**"You were spit-roasted in the cottage from hell. Saviour Sam found you I imagine."**

**"We've got to stop him! He told me his plan, he's going to-!"** Stefan wheezed, rolling onto all fours, ready to leap to his feet but exhaustion screeched his limbs to halt. He didn't react loudly about it, knowing Damon was watching him sceptically.

**"..You stuck?"** He asked, amused at his little brothers stubbornness to revive himself. **"I brought you a little snacky-poo."** He smiled, reaching into his inside pocket and pulling out a blood bag, labelled from the local hospital.

**"You stole a blood bag?"**

**"Borrowed, is the term I think you're searching for. I'm sure they'll love to have some of my blood in a bag one day. Imagine how many lives they could save with vampire juice."**

**"No, Damon. You can't do that. Too risky.. Just give me the bag."** Completely missing the sarcasm in Damon's voice. The blood was hollering at him to take it. TO TAKE IT NOW!

**"Ah ah, say please."** Damon smirked, snatching it out the way as Stefan tore his hand through the space it had been to obtain it

Stefan rolled his eyes. **"Of all the times to say it. Now?"** Damon raised his eyebrows, waiting.

**"Where are you manners, Stefan?"**

**"..Please?"**

**"Good little brother. We'll make a gentleman of you yet."** He bit the bag, allowing the blood to seep a little on his own gums and forced it into Stefan's mouth, ruffling his hair and staring into the darkness of the wood. Stefan wanted to chase this Sam and hunt him down, but Damon didn't see the benefit in doing so. It wouldn't achieve what they were after. It wouldn't bring Vivian back from the dead. If anything, if he were to let Stefan go after him, he knew Sam had more experience at killing their kind than his brother had at being a vampire and it would only end bloody.


End file.
